A challenge
by tocryinspiration
Summary: When Lucy needs inspiration, who else would she turn to but Fairy Tail's own resident ice prince?
1. Chapter 1

One day, way too early in the world of Lucy, Lucy's doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ she wondered, _my friends usually just barge in while I'm in a towel. _She grudgingly dragged herself out of bed and answered the door only to find Gray.

"Um, hi?" she questioned. _Hmm, he looks uncomfortable. He wants something._

"Hey Lucy. Just thought I'd drop by," he said. Lucy glared.

"What do you want?" she asked-no, more like commanded.

"Well...me and Natsu are kind of fighting again and we haven't fought over women yet so..." Gray's face was turning as red as Erza's hair. "And I know that you like Natsu and he likes you even though you don't know that, so I figured I could use you to make him jealous and...oops." Lucy was gaping at him.

"Natsu...likes...me?" she asked, her brain unable to grasp this.

"Uhhh..." Gray was at a loss for words. Lucy's brain was going at about 90 miles per second. Then, she smiled. Scarily.

"Okay, lets do it. I'll see you tomorrow morning when you pick me up kay?"

Gray looked at her, suspicious of her sudden change in attitude. "Okay...

* * *

"Gahhh! Where is he?" Lucy asked the mirror exasperated.

"_Maybe he's nervous. Oh, and use the green hair tie today."_

Lucy glared at the mirror. "You're not supposed to talk." She grabbed the blue hair tie. _Besides, I doubt people like Gray get nervous, _she mused. The doorbell rang.

"It's opened," she called out.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray said, "Let's go."

"Okay. I'm coming," she called back. She looked in the mirror one last time, switched her blue hair tie to the green one and left the room.

* * *

"You look nice," Gray said after a few minutes of walking in an awkward silence.

"Thank you," Lucy said and beamed up at him. Then she frowned.

"What?" Gray asked.

"You should put some clothes on."

Gray looked down with what seemed to be genuine surprise.

"Oh," he produced clothes out of seemingly nowhere and put them on.

They walked to the guild in silence, stopping when they got to the big doors.

"Um...should we...?" Lucy asked bright red.

"Uh...yeah...I...yeah..." Gray took her hand and they walked into the guild.

* * *

**Me: **The End.

**Lucy: **What?

**Gray:** I didn't get to use my moves yet!

**Lucy: **What moves?

**Me: **I was joking! [curls up in ball and tries to hide from stellar spirits and ice spears]

**Lucy: **Just update!

**Natsu: **Yeah! I wasn't even in this!

**Erza: **Nor I.

**Happy: **Me too! ...er...three...

**Me: **Okay, okay! [runs off with thumb-drive, trips, gets back up, and keeps running]

**Lucy: **By the way, she doesn't own Fairy Tail.

**Gray: **Or any of us!

**Erza: **He owns the action figures though...

**Gray: **Uhh...no I don't...I have to...do something...[runs off to hide 'action figures']


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV

* * *

**I took his hand, and looked at it surprised. I guess I always would have thought it would be cold, you know with the ice magic and all. But, oddly enough it was warm.

We walked through the huge gaping doors of the guild, and I swear on all my keys, well not all of them...[Aquarius: damn right you don't] the ENTIRE guild got quiet.

I looked over to the bar where the only remaining noise was, you guessed it, Natsu.

"I'll show you how manly I-wait. Why'd it get quiet all of a-" he turned and saw us. And our hands. That were together. Yup. Awesome. Shit.

"Hi!" Mirajane said brightly, breaking the silence, and giving everyone permission to continue talking.

_'My savior.'_

"Hey, Mira-chan," I said.

"Hey fire-for-brains, stop staring at my girl," Gray smirked.

Natsu continued to stare. "Lucy..."

"What?" I turned.

"Lucy...is..."

"Yep, she's _my_ girl now. Too bad you don't have one." Gray's smirk grew wider as he untangled his hand from mine and put his arm around my shoulders, drawing me close.

"Lucy...why didn't you tell me..."

"Well, it happened kind of recently..." I tried to think of something in a way Natsu would understand without mentioning the challenge strait out.

"No, not that. Why didn't you tell me...that your a..._**girl?**_"

Everyone stared. Erza even hit him (light-ish...for Erza) on the head.

"If she wasn't a girl I wouldn't do this," Gray turned my head toward him, and without warning (ANY WARNING AT ALL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!) kissed me. I repeat KISSED ME. It was hard but soft, at the same time. I was _sooo_ happy Juvia wasn't here today. At least I hope she wasn't. But, wait, Gray's just supposed to be my friend. I pushed him away.

"What the hell Gray?" I said, pushing him away.

"Lucy, I-"

"No! I'm going!" I stormed away, my mind a tornado of mixed feelings, "And put some freaking clothes on!"

* * *

_**Ohhhh, cliffhanger! I'm so mean to you guys. [dodges rotten tomatoes] This is kinda ooc, sry, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm actually already working on the next chapter, but if you don't review it'll make me REALLY sad! T-T please review. It's that tiny button under this! press it! PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guess what! I'm actually back! Writing another chapter! It's a very rare thing, you should all cherish the moment.

* * *

I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Gray would...oh...I guess he already does run around naked...well...never mind then!

Lucy was busy writing. Well, not really. She was trying to write. It just wasn't working.

"Damn you Gray," she muttered. She threw down her pen and got up.

"I am taking a shower," she announced to her manuscript.

"Okay, I'll just wait here then," a cool voice said.

Lucy whirled around to find an amused Gray smirking at her.

"Not so cool when the inanimate objects talk back huh?"

Lucy glared at him, and stalked off to the bathroom. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Gray, you are NOT taking a shower with me."

"Fine, I'll just wait out here." He sat down in the hall leaning his toned back against the wall.

"Fine! Just stay out of the bathroom this time!" she stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door, muttering, "Friggin pervert."

"I can still hear you!"

"Good!" she shouted back.

"Lucy, I wanted to apologize, I didn't realize you didn't want me to kiss you."

Lucy didn't answer. Gray sighed from outside the door.

She heard him get up and walk away. Then he came back. Lucy sighed.

Then he started speaking again.

"_The princess normally didn't care for anyone, but this new cold servant touched her heart. He didn't speak unless spoken to, although he wore as little as possible without being entirely undressed. But, the princess was intrigued as the one time he touched her, accidentally, while brushing past, he was ice cold. The princess sorely wanted to speak with him, but how? How would a child of nobility speak to a poor servant boy? It was completely unheard of. She longed for him to look her in the eye and kiss her passionately but how would that ever be possible. Well, that's what she thought until-_uh, Lucy. Why does it stop here?"

Lucy's face was bright red by the time Gray finished.

"Get off my manuscript! Now!" Lucy turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She stormed out of the bathroom and promptly tripped over Gray's outstretched leg, falling on top of him, his face right in the middle of her chest.

"Lucy," Gray said his voice muffled in her chest. Lucy pulled herself up her face crimson. However, Lucy contented herself with the fact that Gray's face was _way_ darker than hers. Gray stood up, and smirked.

"Lucy, are you having writers block?" he took a step closer to her, resulting in her taking a step back. His smirk grew. "Do you need any _ideas_?" He backed her into the wall and put his arms around her trapping her.

"Gr-Gr-Gray, w-what are y-you d-doing? I can call Loki on you."

"You don't have your keys. Besides you don't want to. Your natural curiosity wants to know whats going to happen." He kissed her, slowly, passionately.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, then her expression changed to one of amusement.

"Okay. You can...give me..._ideas_...but wait one second." She ducked out of his arms and ran around the house locking all the doors and windows to be sure her friends didn't try to come in. She walked back to Gray and kissed him full on the lips. Surprised Gray pulled back a little, but then put his arms around her and deepened it. A loud pop filled the air and a pair of arms pulled Lucy out of Gray's embrace.

"I don't appreciate you taking advantage of my girl like that," a smooth voice said.

"No, Loki! He isn't tak-" Loki put his finger over her mouth indicating her to be silent.

"Dude, chill, I wasn't. This time she-" _ooff_, he was cut off by a punch to the stomach.

"I don't want to hear excuses," Loki said, kicking him in the side.

"Loki! Stop!"

"Lucy it's okay, I'll protect you." Loki executed a perfect uppercut and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Loki walked over to Gray about to knock him out...

* * *

**Heehee, another cliffhanger, don't you guys love me? [dodges rotten tomatoes] But! If you review, I publish the next chapter faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Did you all miss me? No? Well then, be that way. But! I'm a nice person so I'll give you the next chapter anyway...

* * *

**

Recap:

"_I don't appreciate you taking advantage of my girl like that," a smooth voice said._

"_No, Loki! He isn't tak-" Loki put his finger over her mouth indicating her to be silent._

"_Dude, chill, I wasn't. This time she-" ooff, he was cut off by a punch to the stomach._

"_I don't want to hear excuses," Loki said, kicking him in the side._

"_Loki! Stop!" _

"_Lucy it's okay, I'll protect you." Loki executed a perfect uppercut and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Loki walked over to Gray about to knock him out...

* * *

_

Un-recap:

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that although she had locked her front door and windows, there was one gate she hadn't locked. She ran to her bedroom.

Gray watched Lucy, practically ignoring Loki, as the emotions on her face changed from surprise, to realization, to fear, and finally to determination as she ran in the direction of her bedroom. He laughed.

"You know what Lucy's doing right?" he asked Loki.

Loki looked down at Gray, "Running from you."

Gray grinned, ignoring his split lip, "She's going to force you gate closed."

Loki looked surprised for a moment, and then smirked, "Do you think that can keep me out?"

Gray opened his mouth but was interrupted with a small but strong, "Yes. I really think it can."

Loki spun around to see Lucy. His face betrayed his shock. "Lucy, I'm trying to protect you from being hurt."

Lucy looked at him her face set. "I'm opening my heart. That doesn't mean I won't get hurt, but it does mean that I'm giving him the chance to love and protect it."

Loki's face fell. "But, Lucy, that's what I'm her for. To protect you."

"What happens when you aren't around?" Gray asked from behind him.

"I'll always be around."

"Wanna bet?" Lucy waved her key, "Close the gate to Leo! AND LOCK IT!"

Loki's eyes widened before he vanished.

Lucy turned to Gray, and pulled him up, holding him to her.

"You were going to help me with my story weren't you?" Lucy asked smirking as Gray began maneuvering them towards her bedroom.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levi called waving an ice blue book in the air, "I love your book!"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you soo much Levi-chan!"

Levi smiled back, and she tapped the book thoughtfully. "But, Lu-chan, what did you get the idea from? Is it for real?"

Lucy's eyes widened a little, "No, no, of course not."

Levi smirked, "So the part where the _cold_ servant boy and the_ princess_ have se-"

"Hey Levi," Gray interrupted, unconsciously putting his arm around Lucy's small waist. "Hi Lucy."

Levi eyed his arm. "You know what Lu-chan, I'm going to drop that for now," she said getting up.

Lucy's cheeks reddened. Gray looked confused, "Drop what?"

Lucy looked at him amused, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, I think it does!" Levi called over her shoulder.

"Hey, who won that challenge between you and Natsu?" Lucy asked, ignoring Levi.

Natsu's head popped up, "What challenge?"

Gray reddened. "Um, Lucy...there never was one."

Lucy frowned, "What? But you said...?"

"Yeah, I lied."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "You know, I'm in a good mood today so I'll just punish you later...tonight maybe..."

Gray smirked, "I might be fine with that."

They kissed.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Wait, Mirajane, what did he challenge me to?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why did Lucy think so?"

The waitress looked at Natsu amused and explained it to him.

"Oh...I get it now."

Mirajane looked surprised, "You do?"

"Yeah! He _wants_ me to challenge him over girls!"

"Even if he did, he would win because he has Lucy.

Natsu looked over at Erza.

"No," she said.

Natsu sighed and put his head down on the bar.

* * *

**Okay. The end. I don't think this story will have anymore chapters unless millions of people comment on it telling me I should. But, I doubt that will happen. So, adios! Did I spell that right? Whatever. I also have some other stories, that I'm still writing, so check in on me every now and again to see if I've put anything else out. **


End file.
